Stephanie Brown 52 Diary
by backstroker262
Summary: Barbra has the ability to walk again, and she wants Batgirl back. Steph's life is changed drastically and she begins to find out what to do after Batgirl. She decides that she still wants to be a hero no matter what anybody says.*This is my interpretation on how I think Steph would act Sorry if you don't agree*Unsure what to do with ships TimXSteph or StephXJason I don't own Batman
1. Spoiler, Robin, Batgirl, Now What?

I flew through the air as the wind pelted my face with raindrops. This was my last night for all I knew, I had tossed my com out two hours ago to keep Barbra out of my ear. I was origionally so exctied for her, she could walk again. But I knew that she was going to want to be Batgirl again. It only took her two days after being able to walk for her to ask me for the role. I had just looked at her in shock. She asked me to give up the only thing that made me feel good in my life. We soon got into a big argument only to have everyone watch. Bruce tried to help, but I couldn't handle it so I walked out. I was on top of a building when it began to pour, that was when I decided to go.

I got to the Batcave and there they were, the people I call family, glaring at me. Tim was there in jeans and a t-shirt, he looked rugged and tired, I bet he was trying to play Devil's Advocate. Dick looked just like Bruce, stoic, except in his eyes there was a sense of compassion towards me, both were dressed in a nice shirt and pants. Damian, the little devil, stood next to his father brooding and smirking at me, but at the same time there seemed to be a silence that was going to be broken soon with dynamite. Then there was Barbra, a person that was basically my big sister, standing with a death glare, her lips tightly shut, and hate in her eyes.

"Where were you! You just ran off! What the hell! I can't believe you'd do this to me!" Babs cried at me. I looked her in the eyes and tore off my mask.

"Like this," I said throwing it to the ground and walking to the changing areas. I pushed past Bruce and Damian, managing to get a "Hey" from Damian and to have his father scold him, to get to my destination.

I stripped off my suit to where I was only in my sports-bra and underwear. I sad down and looked at my suit, I started to tear up, to be quite honest. I was always the one not fit to be the hero. I couldn't be a Robin, I was a rule breaker, and now I couldn't be a Batgirl, I am in the way. But I decided to suck it up, so I quickly dried my eyes and prepared to walk out there. I put on my skinny jeans and my plaid t-shirt and leather brown boots. As I walked out they all stared at me, Tim's eyes pierced my skin as I buttoned up my top the rest of the way.

"Maybe you can put this one in a display case," I spat a Bruce shoving the uniform into his hand. He just looked at me stoic as ever as my emotions began to give in. By then it was three in the morning and it was still raining as I walked out to leave. Right before I got to the outside exit (not towards the Wayne manor) I looked back at everyone. They all had straight faces except Barbra who had anger and hatred written all over her face. I thought someone would say goodbye or something but nothing was said so I said, "Spoiler, Robin, Batgirl... who will I be unfit to be next?"

I walked to the main road, I was thanking God that I had my "leather" jacket to keep some of the rain from soaking me. Once I got to the main road I just began to walk until a motorcycle came up next to me. The man on the cycle had a red hood on and I quickly knew that it was Jason Todd.

"What are you doing out here Batgirl?" Jason asked me taking off his helmet.

"Don't talk to me like that! How do you know who I am? And I'm no longer Batgirl," I said the last part extremely silent. Sadly he heard me and began to laugh.

"Calm down, let me give you a ride. It would be almost an hours walk to where you live from here. I promise I won't hurt you. We're similar, both kicked out of the Batfam."


	2. Steph and Bat Boys

"Um... I don't think I should be seen with you," I said. "I'm' not exactly kicked out from the batfamily, I could still be welcomed back."

"Still, you'll freeze. I'm trying to do something nice here, give me a break," he said looking into my eyes. He had stubble on his face and was looking very good, even if he's a "bad guy". He had his classic black leather jacket on and his hair was tousled up and looked very handsome on him, I wanted to run my fingers in it (Oh God Steph Brown hormones).

"Fine," I replied trying to sound disappointed and angry. Then I thought for a second about our meeting. "How do you know who I am? How do you know where I live?"

"Calm down, don't get your panties in a bunch. I know where everyone in the batfam lives," he replied patting the motorcycle seat and passing me a helmet. "You're gonna want to hold on."

He was right, he zoomed down the streets past speed limit sign going a little over 60mph. It was a great feeling, it was like flying through the skys on a stake out. I must ahve had a huge smile on my fave because Jason looked back and laughed at me. That called for me to punch him in the arm, which was pure muscle. We raced through the underbelly of Gotham there were people whispering "The Red Hood" and "Who's he with?"

Once we ere two blocks from my house I told him to pull over. "Thanks for the ride," I said shaking my hair out of the helmet. Half of it was soaked, but I didn't care.

"No problem, thanks for the amusement. And if you're ever looking for something to do, just call this number," he said writing a number down on a scratch piece of paper.

"I don't think so, but... goodnight," I said waving goodbye to him.

"You mean good morning. And you will call me," Jason said smirking. What a ladies man (sarcasm). His cycle started up and he sped away.

"Who do you think I am? Harley Quinn?!" I yelled back at him. As I climbed onto the curb I tripped, gosh what a klutz I am. I looked to see if anyone saw. Nope, thank God. I got to my new apartment (got it a few weeks ago) and plopped down on my bed. I decided that 3:30 am was a good time to sleep. But it was weird because normally... I won't think of that.

* * *

I woke up, late of course, and rushed to put on new clothes. I quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a random T-Shirt. I looked in the mirror, quickly brushed through my unruly hair and ran out the door to my psychology class.

Gosh! What a bore! How I managed to stay awake that long enough to get through the day I'll never know. I decided to eat off campus for dinner and as I was walking, who else would show up than Jason Todd.

"My my, look who just can't stay away," I said laughing at him. he wasn't completely in costume, because there was no "red hood" but he still had a gun on his side.

"You are just too much fun not to be around. Besides I need to eat and so do you, you want to go out to eat? I've got a great place to go," he said smiling at me.

"Does it have waffles?" I asked and he gave me a puzzled look and nodded. "It's kinda my thing. I'm in." He tossed me a helmet and we drove off again. We were there in less than five minutes. It was a small little restaurant and seemed very homey. We walked in and were immediately seated and given a menu. "Do you come here often?" I asked scanning over the menu for anything breakfast related.

"Only every now and then. It has good food here. I always get their burger and fries," he said placing his menu down. "So can I ask why you're not batgirl anymore? I mean you seemed to be doing a damn good job."

I smiled put down my menu and said, "Well, I'm sure you know that Babs has the ability to walk again, so she wanted the cowl back. And we got into a huge fight and Bruce tried to help, but I just left him and Babs in the cave. When I came back I gave in. I didn't want to be in a family that doesn't appreciate me, even if I love them."

"Hi, may I take you're orders?"

"I'll have two waffles with butter and strawberries."

"I'll have the bacon cheeseburger with everything and french fries." The woman left and Jason eyed me and asked, "Why waffles?"

"I like 'em." I replied, I couldn't believe that this notorious man was having dinner with me and not being a ass, or at least not trying to kill me. Whoa! I thought he'd be anti-social and depressing (like the rest of the batfam). "So, how's life going?"

He seemed caught off guard from the simple question. "Um... life's going. I mean nothing's really going on in my life. It's interesting to be back in Gothem. I mean I was with the Outlaws, Kori and Roy, for a while."

"Are they nice?"

"We're called the outlaws. We're not like Batman, we'll kill someone if they get in our way."

"He's not at bad as he seems..." I apparently said outloud.

"What? Who are you talking about?" Jason looked at me confused.

"Oh God... I said that out loud... I was talking about you. You don't seem as bad as people put it. You actually seem nicer than Bruce," I replied speaking the truth. "You don't beat around the bush or try to make people unsure of themselves. I have always tried to prove myself to Bruce and it has been my goal to have him say 'You are a hero'." Our food came and there was awkward silence yet again. I picked up my fork and dug in. The only noise was that of some old music and the cooks in the kitchen. I stopped and took a drink, I was about half way through my waffle. "So why did you even ask me to come with you?"

"I just saw you walking and I just felt bad for you. You seem like you've lost everything and that you just need someone to talk about it with. and I know that _Tim-_" he said it with a sneer"-is unsure of what side he should be on, and Dick is even more puzzled because he had a thing for Babs and now she's such a bitch. Bruce is Bruce, he doesn't know what to do or when to do it when it comes to other people. He has no social skills. Damian is almost a robot who knows what he thinks. But right now I just want you to know I'm on your side."

"This is weird," I said out loud of course. "Why? Why you? It makes no sense. You're suppose to be unfeeling and cruel, but you're nice... is this some kind of ploy? Are you just trying to set me up? I've already died once I'll do it again."

"Yeah, it happens," he replied. "Just because I kill people doesn't mean I've killed my ability to be nice. Just 'cause you die and come back doesn't mean you're always angry. You know how that feels." He laughed at this... needless to say it was weird.

We were both done with our meals and I put down ten dollars and he put down fifteen with a few dollars for the tip. We walked out and stopped at his bike. He tossed me a helmet and we tore off. It was so exciting. He slid into the curb and I jumped out and tossed the helmet at him and waved goodbye.

I ran up the stairs and got to my room. I noticed that my room was pretty cool and I realized before turning on the light that someone was there. "Which one of you is it?" I called into the darkness and flicked the light. There he was, Tim Drake, Red Robin, my ex, well we really don't know what we are because of everything (I wish we knew what we were...). "Hey."

"Hey," he replied taking off his mask. "So... how is it going?"

"It's going pretty good," I replied. I felt as if I needed to check myself for drool. His light blue eyes pierced my skin and his black hair was shaken out and looked rugged. "I'm getting along alright right now. But, and I know you won't like it, I will go back to watching over Gotham " Tim sighed and looked down, he always though that this was a dress up game fore me, but he was wrong. "So how's the Batfamily?"

"Well... I don't know," Tim replied looking absolutely puzzled. "Babs is still pissed at you. She'd thought you'd understand because you two were best friends. Bruce is just shrugging it off like he's always done. But the thing that he took to heart was when you told him to put the uniform in a display case. He told Barbra to make a new suit for herself. Dick is playing Devil's Advocate and trying to stay on both of your good sides. Damian is just like Bruce, stoic and unsure what to think."

"What about you?" I asked, hoping for a good answer.

He paused before answering, never a good sign. "I believe that Babs was out of line to demand the Batgirl title form you. But you acted just like any other person would if someone had their life taken from them. Steph..."

"What Tim? I will not promise you anything."

He sighed, "No it's nothing like that. I've seen that you've matured and that you're ready to be a vigilante." My inner self was doing back flips and was overall uncontrollably happy. "But just watch yourself. Whoever you choose to be, the Red Hood is _not_ someone you should mess around with."

"But Jason seems so different than the pictures you guys have him as," I knew that this would happen.

"It's not that. Jason's changed, I can see that, but he's still the guy that tried to kill all of us to be Batman. He's just strayed from the moral path. He's not broken, but he still needs to be repaired. Just please be careful. For me."

Oh my. His face is sincere, and so are his eyes. I have longed so much for him to say anything like this. If it had been before the whole Batgirl thing I would have thrown myself at him. "Of course Tim." He opened the window and flew to another rooftop. "We need to talk again, Boy Wonder!"

* * *

**A.N. So I'd just like to point out... I still have no idea who Steph should be with, but I'm getting there. Also I'm sorry if Steph isn't what she's like in the comics, I tried and I don't have money to buy the comic and I don't have a lot of time to find them on the internet, sorry. I have read about her on the Wiki pages (I don't care if people can change it). I just want to say that this is FANfiction and that I kinda am adding a little of my personality to her, sorry... Any who I appreciate constructive criticism, so please tell me so that way I don't get things too screwed up. I hope you guys like it and review it and send it to all of your friends :D**


End file.
